fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly
Zero ~Shinku no Chou~ (零～眞紅の蝶～ , literally translated as Fatal Frame: Deep Crimson Butterfly), known in English as Project Zero 2: Wii Edition, is a Nintendo Wii exclusive Japanese survival horror game and a remake of Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. It was developed by Tecmo Koei and published by Nintendo on June 28, 2012 in Japan and Australia, and on June 29, 2012 in Europe. Endings Deep Crimson Butterfly contains 6 endings, 2 of them are new. All endings, including the opening cutscenes are fully CG Animated. Ending 1 - Crimson Butterfly After defeating the Kusabi, Mio continues down to the Hellish Abyss to find Mayu and the Veiled Priests waiting for them. Mayu tells her sister that even though they were born together, she knew they would eventually separate and that completing the ritual they can become one. Mayu then lays back on the stone alter as Mio wraps her hands around her neck. The Veiled Priests begin to tap their staves in rhythm getting faster and faster as Mio suffocates her sister. Once Mayu is dead, Mio backs away as a Crimson Butterfly peels itself from the bruise on Mayu's neck. As the Veiled Priests cheer, Mourners come in and toss Mayu's body into the Hellish Abyss. Mio, shaking her head in disbelief, runs to the edge of the Hellish Abyss only to see the Crimson Butterfly fluttering away, telling her "Thank you." Mio chases the butterfly crying and apologizing for her actions but stops once she gets to Misono Hill when a swarm of Crimson Butterflies take off to the sky. With the success of the ritual, The Repentance is over. Some time Later, Mio sits alone on a bench overlooking what was Minakami Village now flooded by water from the dam, now sporting the same bruise on her neck that she gave to her sister. As the scene fades to black Mayu whispers, "Didn't we always promise each other? Together... forever." Requirement to get this ending: Defeat the Kusabi in the Final Chapter in over a minute without having seen the scenes in Chapter 8. Ending 2 - Hellish Abyss With the Kusabi defeated, Mio finds Mayu at the Hellish Abyss. Instead of Mayu pushing for the completion of the ritual, Sae posses Mayu and tries to attack Mio. Acting quickly, Mio defends herself with the Camera Obscura, separating Sae from Mayu. As two stagger backwards into the Hellish Abyss from the aftershock, Mio drops the camera and runs to her sister and grabs her hand while Sae falls into the dark depths screaming. While the two are dangling over the Hellish Abyss, Mio recalls Itsuki telling her to not look down there. She ignores his warning and looks down to see a large mass of souls swarming its depths. Pulling Mayu out, Mio then holds her eyes while shaking her head. Mio then states she doesn't remember how they got out of the village and that they were found passed out in the woods. The two are later seen sitting on a bench overlooking the flooded Minakami Village. Mayu tells Mio it's time for them to leave, with Mio's response being a nod. As Mayu looks to her now blinded sister, she's smiles in content knowing her sister will be dependent on her. She is then heard whispering, "Together... forever." Requirement to get this ending: See all scenes in Chapter 8 and defeat Sae Kurosawa in Dark Return with a Fatal Frame shot. Ending 3 - Long Road Home/Lingering Scent Instead of going after Mayu once she's been captured by the villagers, Mio decides to head towards to Kureha Shrine to escape via the hidden passage. As Mio walks down the underground path she hears what she thinks is Mayu's voice asking if she's leaving her again. Mio recalls Itsuki telling her to not look back, but does so anyway only to see she's being followed by a vengeful Sae, who reaches for her. As soon as Sae grabs Mio, She wakes up in the forest where she and her sister were at the beginning of the game. As she sits alone in the forest, Mayu and Sae can be heard vowing to wait for their sisters forever. Requirement to get this ending: Go straight through the passageway in Kureha Shrine without chasing Mayu in the Final Chapter. Ending 4 - The Promise As Mio runs to her sister after defeating the Kusabi, Yae's spirit appears from Mio and walks over to her sister, Sae, waiting by the Hellish Abyss. Yae then apologizes to Sae, promising to never let her go again and their ceremonial ropes reattach. Hand in hand the two sisters jump into the Hellish Abyss together, while Mio quickly takes back Mayu from within Sae. As they fall into the dark depths, the two sisters promise to never leave each other again. A single crimson butterfly emerges from the Hellish Abyss giving Mio and Mayu their thanks. The two watch as hundreds of crimson butterflies swarm out of the abyss and up into Misono Hill, with the spirits of the villagers wathing in awe. Mio and Mayu follow the path back to Misono hill as Mayu expresses her regret for not holding her sisters hand the day she hurt her leg. Mayu then tells Mio she was terrified of knowing that the two would live and die apart, but has realized that she had been with her the whole time. As the two watch the sun rise Mio, echoing Yae, promises to never let go of her sister again. Requirement to get this ending: Don't watch the scenes in Chapter 8, and defeat the Kusabi in the Final Chapter in less than a minute. Ending 5 - Shadow Festival Mio rushes down to the Hellish Abyss with Veiled Priests running past her in terror proclaiming the Repentance is coming. Once she gets there she see Mayu sitting next to the abyss telling her sister that she should have just left without her and saved herself. As the images of Yae and Sae overlap the two,Mio sits next to her telling her that she wants to stay beside her and will stay until the end. Darkness shoots up from the abyss, beginning to surround them. The two start to remember a festival they used to go to as children, but in their vision they are themselves in their current state. Instead of getting lost in the crowd, Mayu catches up to her sister and the two, hand in hand, watch as lanterns float in the sky. Mio turns to Mayu and tells her she wishes the day could last forever. Once the darkness has completely covered the village, the twins are shown sitting together under a kimono, with their hand clasped together. Requirement to get this ending: See all scenes in Chapter 8 and take longer than five minutes to defeat the Kusabi Ending 6 - Frozen Butterfly Once Mio reaches the Hellish Abyss, she uses the Camera Obscura to exorcise Sae from within Mayu. Mio rushes to her as Mayu tells Mio that they will become one and that she knows what she has to do. Mayu leans back as Mio's hands reach for her neck, but she pulls away and states that she can't do it. Standing up, Mayu knew that she couldn't do it, that she would never hurt her even if she wanted her to. Mayu begins to laugh hysterically while tears run down her face. Mio watches in shock as she recalls Sae during the Repentance crying and also Mayu laughing after she hurt her leg while crying in pain. Mayu then goes to her sister, telling her they will be together forever aas her hands slowly reach to Mio's neck. A Crimson butterfly is later seen flying in the Great Hall within the Kurosawa House. Surrounded by corpses, it flutters toward the open eyed, lifeless Mio with her head in Mayu's lap. The butterfly then lands upon Mio's shoulder while Mayu strokes her sister's hair. After the credits, Mayu is shown behind a screen in the Doll Room. She is painting her sister's lips red when a tear starts to form in Mio's eye. Her sister then brings Mio closer to her and kisses the tear away. Their shadows then appear on the screen, slowly fading to black. Requirement to get this ending: See all scenes in Chapter 8 and defeat Sae Kurosawa in more than two minutes Differences from original PS2 and Xbox Versions Haunted House Mode After selecting new game, it is possible to select Haunted House mode. This mode, as seen in Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir is where the player walks on a set path through an area as ghosts and unsettling sound effects play. If the player moves the wii remote or nunchuck unnecessarily (which is considered a sign of fear), the player accumulates shiver points in the fear meter. As the fear meter increases, the heart level increases. Once the heart level reaches level 3, it is game over for the player. If the player makes it to the end of the course. Kureha, the haunted house guide, will rate how well the player did (Curiosity, Reactions, Strength and Paranoia) and give the player a pronouncement. One of the settings the player walks through is the Haibara Hospital, as seen in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. There are also several ghosts from the series that appear in this new mode. Guidebook interview In an interview featured in the game's official guidebook, with Keisuke Kikuchi (producer), Toru Ozawa (co-producer), Toshiharu Izuno (co-producer) and Makoto Shibata (director), it was stated the following: Sales in Japan Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly was released on June 28 at the price of ¥6.800. Below is displayed the weekly results based on Media Create and Famitsu's software sales charts (number of sales vary depending of the chart): Global sales Below is displayed the number of units sold worldwide according to VGChartz: Europe: 0.00m (2.1%) Japan: 0.10m (97.6%) Rest of the World: 0.00m (0.3%) Global: 0.10m As of February 21st 2015, 0.10m units were sold. http://www.vgchartz.com/game/70826/fatal-frame-2-wii-edition/ Gallery Zero~ShinkunoChou_promo1.jpg|Mio and Mayu Amakura Zero~ShinkunoChou~_promo2.jpg Zero~ShinkunoChou~_promo3.jpg Zero~ShinkunoChou~_promo4.jpg Zero~ShinkunoChou~_promo5.jpg Zero~ShinkunoChou~_promo6.jpg Zero~ShinkunoChou~_promo7.jpg Pz2-kureha.jpg|Kureha, the haunted house mode guide. FF2WiiMainMenu.png|Main Menu FF2WiiHauntedHouse.png|Haunted House mode FF II DCB Jp back cover.jpg|The back cover of the Japanese box art FF II DCB AU back cover.jpg|The back cover of the Australian box art FF II DCB EU back cover.jpg|The back cover of the European box art FF II DCB Image 30.jpg FF II DCB Image 14.jpg FF II DCB Image 13.jpg FF II DCB Image 3.jpg Videos Zero Shinku no Chou l Fatal Frame Deep Crimson Butterfly Trailer External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/sncinterview.html Category:Games Category:Remakes Category:Fatal Frame II